


You Really Think They're Doing It?

by Maeryn_skye



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Bleed, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have a long weekend free and decide to spend it in a cabin in the woods. A chance remark by Jensen gets Jared thinking and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared and Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real venture into writing "Supernatural" slash and RPF. This is also nothing but a collection of my favorite tropes mushed up together with some hot sex thrown in for good measure. Not betaed, so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know and I'll get them fixed. I don't have a particular time frame in mind, so feel free to imagine them at whatever point in time you prefer. Au in that I'm just sort of ignoring Gen & Daneel. I love them, but I don't want my boys to wake up feeling all guilty and angsty! As much as I love reading porn, I'm very uncomfortable writing it, so if anything seems particularly awkward,that's why. Any helpful thoughts, suggestions or comments are welcomed with open arms.

Jensen wandered around checking out the small cabin then walked into the kitchen where Jared was unloading groceries. "You do realize there's only one bed, right?"

Jared let out a happy laugh. "And they say you're all beauty and no brains!" He laughed harder when Jensen casually flipped him off. "Suck it up, Princess! You're lucky there's a bed at all. We're supposed to be 'roughing it' this weekend, remember? I was planning on a tent and sleeping bags."

"Jared, I love you, brother, but a tent and sleeping bags in the middle of winter in Canada is not 'roughing it'. It's suicide. You got the matches in there? I need to get a fire going."

Jared tossed a box of matches in his friend's general direction. "It's cool that they left the wood ready to go for us. Wasn't expecting that. By the way, you'll probably want to get a fire going in the bedroom too or it'll be cold as fuck when we go to bed tonight." Jensen was bent over the fireplace when Jared walked back into the room and he couldn't resist the urge to give that nice perky ass a swat. When Jensen turned around to glare at him, Jared just waggled his eyebrows. "Unless of course, you wanna wait and we can start our own fire in the bedroom..." He tried leering suggestively, but the effect was ruined when he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Jared's laughter was impossible to resist and soon Jensen was laughing along with him.

After fixing dinner and cleaning up, the two friends collapsed side by side on the couch in front of the fireplace, a cooler full of beer on the floor by Jared's leg. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me, Jen. This is really nice."

"Hey, I needed to get away myself. We work with the most awesome people in the world, but ... well, you know ... sometimes it's good to just take off alone for a little while."

Jared nodded his understanding. He wondered sometimes how Jensen was holding up. He wasn't nearly as much of an introvert as his quiet co-star, but there were days when even he felt like he was going to explode if he couldn't get away from all the noise and people and demands. He could only imagine what it must be like for Jensen. As he turned to hand his friend another beer, Jared noticed him poking curiously at the couch cushion. "Jensen? What in the holy blue hell are you doing?"

"This couch is actually pretty comfortable. Was just testing it to see if I might could sleep out here tonight."

"You are not sleeping out here. If you do, you'll wake up with a sore back and spend the rest of the weekend complaining about getting old."

"Dude, we *are* getting old, in case you hadn't noticed."

"No, you're getting old. I'm as young and virile as I've always been."

"Says the man who had to have an ice pack for two days after a bike ride."

"That was not a bike *ride*, that was a bike *crash*. There's a difference. Besides, we're going hiking tomorrow, so I can't have you all aching and whiny. You're just gonna have to suck it up and sleep in the bed."

"It's *one* bed, Jay. And a small one at that. How in the hell are we gonna get all 6'4" of you plus all 6'2" of me in the same bed?"

The younger man gave Jensen a slow,sexy wink. "Guess we'll have to do a lot of cuddling! Besides, Sam and Dean sleep in the same bed all the time!"

"Yeah well, Sam and Dean are banging like a screen door in a hurricane too!"

There was half a beat of stunned silence then suddenly the small cabin was ringing with the sounds of the two men laughing. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that! I think maybe you've been hanging out with the fangirls too long, dude!"

The next few hours passed in a warm haze of drinking, talking, teasing, drinking, flirting, drinking, bullshitting, laughter and drinking. By the time they decided to go to bed, both men were in the perfect zone - just beyond happily buzzed but not yet to the falling down drunk 'oh-god-what-did-I-do-last-night' stage. As they opened the bedroom door, Jensen immediately realized what a mistake it had been to close it in the first place after starting the fire. They were both engulfed in a wave of Sahara-like heat. 

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I should've thought of that ... Jesus Christ, it's hotter than the hinges of Hell in here! God damn it, Jared, quit laughing and open the fucking window!"

Jared was doubled over, hands resting on his knees, gasping for air and still laughing hysterically. He finally managed to stand up straight again and gasped out, "Sorry! Sorry, man! But you should have seen your face!" 

Jensen grabbed a throw pillow off the bed and chucked it at his friend's face, then walked past him to open the window himself. As he turned back around, he was horrified to see that Jared had already stripped off both his shirts, unbuttoned his pants and was in the process of shoving both pants and boxers off. 

"Oh no! HELL, NO! You are absolutely NOT sleeping naked tonight! No way,Padelecki! Just cover that shit back up right now!"

"But dude, it's like 300 degrees in here! I'll never be able to sleep!"

Realizing that he couldn't really argue with that, and that it was basically his own fault that it was so hot, Jensen just sighed and gave up. "Boxers at least. If we're gonna have to be cuddling, I don't want that monster," he nodded down to Jared's still mostly exposed cock, "wandering around loose! My god, what do you feed that thing? And can you please cover it back up?!"

"Ah, you love it and you know it, Jen!," Jared teased his friend as he (finally!) pulled his boxers back up. "I always knew you were a size queen."

Jensen groaned as he began removing his own clothes. Jared was right - even with the window open, it was still blazing in the small bedroom. And he was afraid once they were both in bed together, barely clothed, things were going to get a whole lot hotter.


	2. Jared and Jensen and Sam and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen begin to talk about Sam and Dean's relationship and things heat up quickly as they slip into and back out of their characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is just based on my own reading of Sam and Dean, Sam especially. Also, I feel like it might be easier for J & J to let their characters admit how they feel first - sort of testing the waters - before admitting their own feelings for each other.

~~~Jared~~~

Jared lay motionless on his side of the queen-sized bed, his thoughts chasing themselves around and around in his head. He could tell Jensen was skittish tonight, but wasn't sure why and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse. He was torn between two very conflicting desires. He wanted more than anything to wrap himself around Jensen - to hold him, kiss him, taste him, love him - but at the same time, he was terrified to touch him at all. Afraid that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. He loved his co-star like a brother. They had been inseparable since day one. But below that, there was something else lurking, something that was getting harder and harder to ignore. It started out as just a crush, but instead of getting over it, it just seemed to get deeper every day. He was pretty sure that by now he was totally head over heels in love with his best friend. And he had no idea what to do about it. Sometimes he thought that Jensen felt the same way about him, but he was never able to tell for sure and he didn't dare risk their friendship to find out. Actually, that wasn't exactly true. He knew it wouldn't really put their friendship at risk. Jensen would never do that. It might make things awkward, but Jensen wasn't the type of person that would stop being his friend over something like that. It was more just the fact that Jared didn't want to make Jensen feel uncomfortable or awkward if he didn't reciprocate Jared's feelings. So he laid there, unnaturally quiet and tense, praying that sleep would come soon before his willpower broke down and he did something they would both regret.

 

~~~Jensen~~~

God, this was even worse than he had been expecting. There was a very good reason he hadn't wanted to share a bed with Jared. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep his hands to himself. Jensen had been in love with the younger man since the beginning. It was impossible not to love Jared. He was so beautiful, so kind and friendly and alive. Of course, he loved him like a brother as well and would never do anything to make Jared feel uncomfortable, but that didn't stop Jensen's near overpowering desire to "climb that boy like a tree", as his sister had so elegantly phrased it. Laying here in a tiny bed with a naked Jared barely inches away was driving him out of his mind. Part of him was frantic to just climb on top of the other man and kiss and writhe and rut until they were both sobbing for release. Unfortunately, the more realistic part of his brain kept reminding him that that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Jared would probably freak out and although he would refuse him gently and vow not to let it affect their friendship, it would inevitably make things awkward. And neither of them wanted to deal with that. So he laid there trying not to think about the man beside him - tried not to think about how good Jared smelled, or how impressive his cock had been or how soft his skin looked. He prayed that he would be able to go to sleep before the stupid, horny half of his brain won the fight and he ended up doing something they would both regret.

 

~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, obviously this isn't working. Neither of us is going to be able to get any sleep if we're both laying here afraid to move."

"I just don't want to molest you in my sleep..."

"Jay, you molest me when you're awake. I'm used to it. Besides, I'd rather have you molest me than to lay here awake all night."

Jared immediately relaxed and melted into the bed and Jensen's side. They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Jared spoke up again. "You really think they're doing it?"

Jensen had been on the edge of sleep and had to take a second to catch up. "Who? Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know the 'subtext' is there, but we know the characters better than anyone. What do you think?"

"I think they are. I think Dean fought it for a long, long time. He doesn't feel like he's good enough for Sam. He feels like he'll ruin him or taint him but he loves Sammy more than anything in the world and I think it finally got to be too much to bear and he gave in. And now, he's haunted by the guilt he feels because that's what Dean does. What about you? What's Sammy's take?"

Jared turned onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow so he could look into the other man's face. "Sam thinks Dean is an idiot."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"It's Sam. Sam's wanted Dean for as long as he can remember. The only reason he never pushed was because he didn't want Dean to feel vulnerable. He's the only person who's ever been able to see behind the mask Dean puts up. He knows the darkness and the brokenness there. He wants more than anything to just be able to reassure Dean that he is precious and deserves to be loved, but he knows how much his brother hates to feel vulnerable and he's afraid of Dean running away. Dean is Sam's whole world and he wants to spend hours worshipping him like he deserves to be worshipped ... he wants to love him, hold him, kiss him, taste him ... "

"T-taste?" Jensen echoed, sounding only slightly breathless.

"Taste." Jared affirmed. He reached up and ran his thumb over Jensen's plump lower lip. "Want to taste your gorgeous lips, your skin, your nipples, your cock ... wanna lick every inch of you." Both men were now completely immersed in their characters. Jared nudged Jensen's jaw with his nose then began gently kissing his throat when he tilted his head back. "Let me in, Dean," he whispered, "let me show you how much I love you..."

"Sammy ... please ..."

Jared moved on top of Jensen and began kissing a trail down his throat and across his collarbone. "Your skin always makes me think of sun-warmed honey. Tastes like it too."

Jensen purred and wrapped his arms around the man above him. Jared continued to kiss downwards until he reached Jensen's left nipple. He traced around it with his tongue, then began teasing it with little kitten licks. Jensen's quiet purrs began to turn into slightly louder groans. "More, Sammy...please ... harder..." Jared began to suck the little nub, loving the feel of it growing hard and hot in his mouth. He suckled harder and was thrilled to feel Jensen arch up against him with a pornographic groan. 

"Mmmm, looks like big brother has sensitive nipples! You like that, baby? Want more?"

Jensen groaned again as Jared bit down on his throbbing nipple, then moved over to show the other one the same attention. Both men were achingly hard and wet in their boxers,despite the fact that Jared had studiously avoided any below the waist contact so far. He kissed his way back up to Jensen's jawline then said softly, " I love your lips. I've wanted to kiss you for so long ..." Jensen immediately reached up, laced his fingers through Jared's thick mane and pulled him down into a kiss that was somehow both incredibly sweet and mind-meltingly hot at the same time.

The two men finally broke apart minutes later,breathless and panting. Jared immediately began kissing a line down Jensen's chest and abs, stopping to trace his tongue around his belly button before moving over to his hipbone. He kissed through the cotton of Jensen's boxers, then nipped gently before raising up. He moved his hands to the waistband, then looked up into the other man's eyes. "Jen... can I ... please ..."

Jensen nodded, then said, "Yes .. please ... God, yes..." He lifted his hips up and Jared slowly slid the underwear down and off. His breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Jensen's cock was as gorgeous as the rest of him - huge and hot and so, so hard. Jared couldn't help the whimper of want that escaped. He wanted that in his mouth, down his throat, now. Like NOW. But then there were Jensen's hipbones there too, tantalizing him, just begging to be licked and kissed and bitten. The thought of being able to mark Jensen was enough to make up his mind for the moment and he turned his attention back to those delicious hipbones. He licked and bit, kissed and sucked until Jensen was writhing under him, begging him to show his cock the same attention. Once he decided that Jensen's hips were satisfactorily bruised, he turned his attention back to his weeping cock.

"God, you're perfect, Jen. So fucking gorgeous ... can't wait to taste you ..."

"Just do it already before it's too late! You've got me so fucking close ... need to come so bad... please, Jay, do it!"

Jared knew he wasn't going to last much longer himself. He leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of Jensen's cock, revelling in the full body shudder the action elicited from the other man. He teased little cat licks across the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and delighting at the taste of his friend's come in his mouth. When neither of them could take the teasing another second, he took him into his mouth, moaning at the taste and the weight and feel of him. As he bobbed his head up and down, he could feel Jensen trembling, trying as hard as he could not to thrust up into his mouth. He pulled off and looked up. "Do it, Jen. Fuck my mouth. I can take it and I want you to. God, I want to feel you fucking my mouth and coming down my throat ... please!" He lowered his head back down and was gratified to feel Jensen beginning to thrust gently up into his mouth. He moaned his appreciation, the vibrations causing Jensen to groan loudly and begin to thrust harder. Suddenly, Jensen cried out loud and his cock exploded, filling Jared's mouth with his hot come. He swallowed quickly, determined not to let any go to waste. At the same time, he realized that he was coming all over himself, soaking his boxers like an over-excited virgin. God, just feeling Jensen coming in his mouth had been enough to make him come in his pants, something that hadn't happened in years. 

Jensen reached down and pulled him up into his arms, kissing him deeply. "That was amazing! Thank you." He reached down between Jared's legs to return the favor and was stunned to find a large wet spot and a mostly soft cock. "Did you ... you ...?"

Jared blushed and lowered his head. "Yeah, I kinda came in my pants when you came."

Jensen smiled and kissed the top of his friend's head. "That's incredibly hot. Let's get you cleaned up. Get out of those." He got up and went to the bathroom, returning a minute later with a wet cloth. As he gently cleaned Jared up and then himself, he asked, "So, was that Jared and Jensen or Sam and Dean?"

Jared smiled and pulled him back into his arms. "Does it really matter? As long as you don't act like Dean, have a panic attack and run out on me, we're good."

"Dean might have a panic attack, but he wouldn't run out on his Sammy. And I have no intention of running anywhere. I've waited too long for this."

"Really?" 

Jensen couldn't help but laugh at the surprise in Jared's voice. "Really. From the beginning, Jay. The first day I met you."

"But, why didn't ..."

"Shh. It doesn't matter now. But do think we might could skip the hike tomorrow and just stay in bed all day? We can get just as much exercise."

"Oh God, yes."


End file.
